A Fateful Encounter
by ikutoandamuforever
Summary: A simple meeting at the door... Well, it would have been, had Amu actually been expecting someone to open the door she was trying to pull open and exit through herself! Amu meets Ikuto after getting a taste of the door, and she leaves unscathed, save for a growing bruise on her nose. The two make a promise to meet again soon, but who knew they would meet there, of all places?


A/N: Honestly, I haven't quite figured out where this story is going. I just wanted to get back into writing, since I have recently been getting tons of story ideas. And this was meant to be a short oneshot or something. Maybe it'll actually turn out to have more of a plot? So for now, I'll try something I've never tried before and make this a prologue... to who knows what... Er, read on if you wish!

* * *

**Prologue**

Amu was on her way out the door after visiting her friend at work. As she placed her hand on the doorknob, she could hear a key being placed in the door from the other end, and soon enough, the person on the other side had turned the doorknob and pushed the door into her face. She, having her slow reflexes, did not manage to step back in time and got a face full of, well, wood and paint.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed on reflex, stumbling backwards a few steps and rubbing her now red nose.

"My bad, miss," the man who had opened the door to his office remarked, eyes wide in surprise. He offered his hand to Amu, who looked to be on the verge of falling on her butt.

Amu quickly grasped his outstretched hand and tugged on it, bringing her own body up to his. She looked up and gasped at the startlingly sharp and beautiful dark blue eyes that met her gaze. Realizing what position she was in—with a strange, albeit handsome, man she had just met, no less—Amu hastened to let go of his hand and scrambled back a few feet. "Sorry," she said bashfully, head tilted slightly down. "I was in a hurry to leave, and should have realized that the door would open in my face once I heard the key turn in the lock from the other end…"

"Excuse me for my rudeness. I hadn't expected there to be anyone standing on the other side. Perhaps I should have knocked…? But then again, this is my office…" the blue-haired man trailed off, thinking to himself, placing his index finger on his chin.

"No, it was my fault! I'll just be on my way…" Amu brought her hand to her nose and lightly touched the surely forming bruise on the bridge of her nose. She attempted to walk around the man and gestured to his side. "If you'll excuse me…"

The blue-haired stranger simply stepped in front of her and tilted her face upwards so he could examine her nose. He gingerly brushed his fingers over the bump on her nose and winced, as if he could feel the pain himself. "How about I treat you to dinner to make up for this. I caused this bruise, after all. Oh, you'll have to pardon my rudeness once again. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto—" Ikuto bowed slightly—"and you are?"

"Hinamori Amu. And there's no need for that. I wouldn't want to be a bother," Amu said, bowing in greeting as well.

"No, it wouldn't be a bother at all. In fact, it would be my pleasure to be able to take such a beautiful young lady out to dinner," Ikuto said, smiling at the girl.

Amu simply blushed, wanting to refuse his polite offer, but at the same time wanting to get to know this handsome young man better. Those unforgettable eyes… She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Ikuto holding out a notepad and a pen to her for her to write down her cell phone number. _A pen and paper? How rare these days to find someone just like me… _Amu pictured her own notepad and pen that she always carried in her purse. Even though she had a cell phone, she still preferred to use the traditional pen and paper for writing down reminders and other information. She smiled slightly as she took the items from Ikuto and neatly printed her number.

After returning the items to their rightful owner, Amu wondered what to say. Luckily for her, Ikuto spoke first. "Well weren't you in a rush to get somewhere? I shouldn't take up any more of your time. I'll call you later to set up a good time for dinner, Amu." Ikuto flashed that brilliant smile at her once more.

Amu couldn't help smiling back at this odd man she had just met. "Sounds good to me! Then I'll be on my way. See you later, Ikuto!" she said, nodding her head as she walked past him and turned to look at him again, only to run straight into the door once again. "Er, ouch! I'm okay!" she exclaimed, giving a reassuring glance back to Ikuto, before watching where she was going this time as she made her way out the door.

Ikuto looked on, amused, grinning in spite of himself. _What an interesting girl… With pink hair, too. At least I'll be seeing her again soon._ He turned around, readjusting the strap of his violin case and making his way down the hall.

When Amu was certain that Ikuto was no longer watching her, she turned around to look at the blue-haired man once more before she left. She watched him take cat-like strides down the hall and noticed the violin on his back. _I wonder if he's a musician…_ Amu thought to herself, before suddenly realizing how creepy her behavior was and glancing at her watch. _Crap, I'm late!_ Amu hurried off, this time actually on her way out the door. The door softly clicked shut behind her, as if it were reassuring the new acquaintances that they would indeed be meeting again soon.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. It's been a while! And it was probably pretty boring. I know, I'm sorry. But I really have to be writing a paper for school... So I'll get back to this when I have the time! And for those of you who have read _New Year's Resolutions_, I will update it as soon as I can/come up with a good second chapter to finish it! Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
